What if everything had been different?
by Keep Moving Forwards
Summary: What if in Kagome's world demons, and half-demons still existed, also what if Kagome herself was a half-demon, half dog like Inuyasha. Have you ever thought of it that way? Kagome Higurashi, 14 right now lives with her human mother, grandfather and brother. She goes to a public middle school and has 3 friends. Everything was normal until the night/mourning of her 15th birthday.
1. Prologue

Authors note: This story is going to be a lot different from the real story. Due to the change in character, Kagome has demon powers instead of her spiritual powers. If you don't like it that way I wouldn't suggest reading this.

Prologue- A different kind of present

The bright full moon shown through Kagome's open window. She snuggled more into her cover and her ears twitched as she heard noises outside. Her eyes opened to reveal her cloudy blue eyes. She got out of bed, her wavy, raven black hair falling down to her lower back, and long banged wavy bangs that went down to her shoulders covered her human ears. She wore a short silk nightgown that reached her above her knees. She grinned and looked at the full moon and twirled around before she reached her closet and picked out some clothing.

After changing into a short blue skirt she had gotten the day before, and white long sleeve shirt that had a black puppy on the front. She grabbed her school shoes and walked down the stairs quietly an then started running after she had closed the door. She used the bright moon to helped her see in the darkness and stopped running when she reach the well shrine.

She felt something weird coming from here but wasn't sure what. Looking up at the moon she let out a sigh seeing that it was midnight and now was fifteen. She wished it was in her Hanyou forum so that she could pick up sounds and smells she couldn't in this forum. Today was the night she lost her demonic powers, she never complains or any of that because she liked her human forum. Kagome slid open the shrine door and then closed it behind her as she entered.

There were sounds coming from the well, scratching sounds. Kagome made her way down the steps and then frowned as she saw nothing. But she still wanted to know what it was and opened the well up to look inside. Everything was dark and you couldn't even see the bottom, although it felt like something was calling her in. Listening to it Kagome jumped in expecting to hit hard onto the ground, but that didn't happen.

(I hope you like the prologue , and if any of you guys reading have any ideas for attacks (you know like how Inuyasha has iron reaver soul stealer) please tell)


	2. Chapter 1- The white haired Hanyou

**Chapter 1- the white haired Hanyou.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome was engulfed in blue lights an then lightly hit the well ground. She looked around seeing that everything was nearly the same, only thing that was different was was some vines growing into the well. Looking up Kagome knew she wasn't home, instead of a dark building it was a starry night sky.

Kagome grabbed a vine and began climbing up to the top. She got out of the well and started exploring the area looking for something familiar. The first thing she found in the dark was the shadowy forum of a large tree, and began running toward it.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air smelling the scent of an unfamiliar human. He could have just brushed it off because it was only a traveler, but something about this human didn't sit right with him. Inuyasha began running to the sacred tree seeing a girl with weird clothing and semi pail skin running with a hopeful look on her face

* * *

Kagome made it to the tree a bit out of breath from running. She walked up to it and touched the tree, feeling the familiar bark.

'No fence around or even trimmed grass' Kagome thought to her self, siting down on the ground with he knees to he chest she finally realized she was no where near home. She began to tear with the thought but quickly wiped them away so that if anyone found her she wouldn't be thought as week.

She put her head on her knees, when she heard the rustle of leaves in the shadows. "Who's there?" She yelled as she pinpointed where the notice had come from.

Something growled and stepped out so that she could see him. He had a red kimono on and was shoe less, hi hair was white and had little dog ears that matched his hair. His yellow eyes seemed cold to her but soft if he were to put down his shield.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked me stepping closer and cracked his knuckles, "if you intend to hurt the village, don't think you will even get there."

Kagome stood looking him in the eyes, "I'm Kagome and I didn't even know there was a village near by." She said and peered up at the moon.'just a little longer and you won't be so vonrable' Kagome thought to herself as she brushed some dirt of her skirt and turned back to him, "where am I anyways?"

"Your in Japan where else." Inuyasha said crossing his arms impatiently, "are you from the contentment?"

"No I am from Tokyo, Japan, and where I'm standing is supposed to be where my family shrine is." Kagome said pointing around, and then pointed to Inuyasha, "and sense you know who I am, my i ask who you are?"

"My names Inuyasha, I'm the one who guards the village from evil." Inuyasha said turning around before saying, "and if I find out you are evil I will not hesitate to kill you." He said and ran off to his hut at the outskirts of the village.

Kagome let out a sight, "I'm not evil or at least I don't think I am" she mumbled to herself and started walking to the village Inuyasha had spoken of.

* * *

**(THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I hope you liked this, sorry its so short... The next one shall be longer!**

**Inuyasha: Are you naturally this stupid?**

**Me: You are going to wish you didn't say that in the next chapter...**

**Anyways i'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, Review please)**


	3. Chapter 2:Truth unveiled and a nasty bat

**Chapter 2: Truth unveiled and a nasty battle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters**

* * *

By the time Kagome made it down to the village it was beginning almost sunrise. For that reason she started moving faster, and made it before the sun started rising.

"At least I have some money for food" Kagome said as her stomach growled, "I really wish I grabbed my normal midnight snack." She said and walked into the village, only to receive weird looks from the town people.

"Look at those strange clothing" a lady who was staring said.

"Maybe she's from the continent." The man across the street said to his friends.

"Even so this might cause more war" a friend said in reply.

Kagome let out a sigh before walking walking past them and stopped by an old lady.

"Name thy's self." She said, her hand firmly on Kagomes shoulder making sure She wouldn't run.

"It's Kagome, and I'm in search of some food." Kagome said, removing the old ladies hand from her shoulder.

The old lady gave a stare before walking to a hut and motioning for her to follow, "I will give you a meal and you will tell me where you came from and why." She said and continued to walk.

Kagome grinned and followed after her, 'free food, but how will me getting my demon powers back in this hour' she thought to herself

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his small hut cooking newly caught fish, and mostly deep in thought about the girl named Kagome. "Who the hell was she..."

"Who was who?" A voice said and then Inuyasha felt something bite his nose, and frowned. "Mm tasty as ever lord Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha squished a small flea and growled, "Myōga why are you here?"

"Your so cruel lord Inuyasha." Myōga said sitting on the floor and cleared his throat, "anyways the reason I'm here is because I felt an ora much like yours in the village, and thought I should tell you of it."

Inuyasha stared at him kind of wide eyes, until he regained his frown, "it's not like they will be able to do anything to the village with the old hag there. And even if they cause a little damage I'd be there to kill them." He said a smirked a little, "but I guess I can check it out." Inuyasha finished and grabbed a fish and started eating it before standing up and running to the village at medium speed.

* * *

Kagome looked at the wide eyed old lady, but couldn't hold that for long. Looking down at her hands she felt in danger a bit.

"Your a-a demon, I mean half-demon?" The old lady asked as she stared at Kagome with surprised eyes.

"Ya I am," Kagome said and her ears twitched from all sorts of noises outside. Kagome stood and headed for the door, "I can tell you're a priestess and don't want me here, so I'll leave before you try and purify me."

The old lady stood and shook her head slightly, "I will not purify thy's self because thy have not tried to attack the village or me"

Kagome smiled and stepped outside to get fresh air glad that nothing would happen to her or so she thought...

**Bakeneko (me):** HAHAHA I HAVE LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HAN

* * *

GER, WHAT SHALL YOU DO NOW?!

**Inuyasha:***stares at blankly* Nothing happened to me besides losing some blood, so I don't hate you, or at least not enough that I'd try and kill you.

**Bakeneko:** *frowns* Ok guys no more cliff hanger, I'm going to be nice to you guys and not do a cliff hanger, but I will be mean to Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Feh

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V**

A fast moving white spot caught my vision, my gaze followed it until it stopped and revealed the boy I had met just a few hours ago, Inuyasha. He seemed to be ready to fight a demon, and didn't seem to expect to find me the demon or half-demon whichever he thought he was going to attack.

His gaze traveled from my face to my ears and smirked, and loosened up, "so you're the weakling demon I smelled, and to find out you were a half-demon"

I frown, "who are you calling week? I can kick your butt anytime and win"

**Normal P.O.V**

Inuyasha let out a loud laugh, "win you say haha like you could even scratch me."

Kagome let out a warning growl, before focusing her demonic energy in her claws and yelled "Reaping Mist!" As she said that her demon energy shot out of her claws aim at Inuyasha (much like Inuyaha's 'iron reaver soul stealer' only Kagome's is a misty color)

Inuyasha jumped up dodging all of them before putting his claws into his flesh drawing blood and his claws covered in blood. He grinned before canaling his demon emery into his claws and yelling "Blades of Blood!" (And I think you know what that looks like)

Kagome corned to the ground received many small cuts and a few very deep cuts that almost reached the bone on her shoulder, side and leg (no organ was punctured though). Kagome screamed out in pain before falling to the ground.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

After my attack dust came up blocking my view, I know for sure that some had hit when she screamed out in pain. I landed right when the dust had settled, in the center of the destruction lay the girl by the name of Kagome. She was covered in blood and looked to to be in great pain. Feelings of sadness and regret crept up for a moment before I pushed them away, I mean it's her own fault for picking a fight with me.

I walk up to stand in front of her and saw the deep cuts that she had gotten. The sight of them made me realize that I could have as well as killed her.

**Kagome P.O.V**

All I can feel is pain, even my mind is in pain. Inuyasha stood in front of me although he was really blurry. I couldn't make out his face as I looked up, and barely anything else. Everything started to go black and before I know it I was out cold.

**Normal P.O.V**

Inuyasha stared at the now sleeping girl. He pokes her with his my foot and she didn't move, her chest moved up and down breathing but it was raged. Letting out a sigh he leaned down and picked her up (princess style) but bad sure not to touch her wounds. Looking around he made sure no one was out of their homes yet to find out what had happened, and started running to his hut.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Arriving at my hut not long after and when inside I placed the girl next to the fire. She hadn't stopped bleeding and her breathing was getting worse.'dammit what have I done'

I sat on the other side of the fire watching her ready to try and help her if she cried out in pain again. I don't know anything about medicine or what to do to help her.

* * *

At least half an hour past by, and there was a stream of blood flowing around the fire from her still bleeding body. 'Wow how much blood does she have,' I think looking at her face ' she is really pretty...'

Listening to her raged breathing and moans of pain as she lay passed out, I begin to regret everything I said and did to her and wished we met on better terms.

* * *

**Whoever is saying this:** Is Kagome going to live after this horrible battle with Inuyasha, and what is Inuyasha going to do if she does?

**(You guys like it? I had a lot of fun writing it! Review, fav, etc. do whatever you normally do with stories. And I'm still looking for Kagome attack names if you have any.)**


	4. Chapter 3: The reappearance of the jewel

**Chapter 3: The reappearance of the jewel**

**(Here's the new chapter, hope you in joy it.)**

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V**

I dreamed of me and my friends playing around at the park when we were kids. We would play tag and when you got bored of that we played on the swings. Only in this dream we met someone, he had silver hair and dog ears to match them. He played with us and even became friends with us and we would met each other everyday until he moved far away.

My dream disappeared from my mind and was replaced by pain. I moaned as I felt someone pushing on my shoulder wound. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry someone which cleared out to represent Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

I sit silently staring into the fire as Kagome slept, she was dripping in swet now and didn't seem to be getting better but worse. When she moaned in pain it made me feel even worse for what I did. I moved over next to her and pushed on her shoulder wound which had now mostly stopped bleeding. Staring at her face had me hypnotized, besides the painful look she held she was very beautiful, and looked like Kikyo... Now that I think about that she looks almost identical to Kikyo besides her wavy hair. I shouldn't be worrying about that buy about Kagome. As her eyes open her clouded blue eyes I felt drawn somehow.

"In-yasha why are you helping me?" She mumbled trying to sit up, but I stopped her and shook my head

"I don't know why myself yet, I just am." I say removing my hands off her wound and went over to where i kept my bandages, I bought some for anytime I got hurt.

"So I'm going to live..." She mumbled happily before closing her eyes again.

I try to smile but knowing how high the chance of her dieing was only made me frown. Why do I feel sad, she is just another girl who started a fight. I let out a frustration growl before I started bandaging her wounds.

Kagome P.O.V

Hearing that I was going to live helped brighten my spirit but the pain from my wounds didn't. They would only hurt more each time a  
Breeze past them. When I was nearly asleep I felt Inuyasha bandage my wounds. Only then did my wounds start to feel better and I smiled feeling warmth surround me and heal my wounds. When I opened my eyes I saw something glowing in my side that didn't have the wound. On the side that had the wound, there was no longer a wound or even pain. By the time I relived all my wounds were healed I felt pain from where the glow was and a glowing jewel came.

"The sacred jewel..." I hear Inuyasha whisper and I grabbed the jewel. Before Inuyasha's hand reached it.

**Normal P.O.V**

Inuyasha growled as she grabbed it before he could, "where did you get that?"

Kagome opened her hand to look at the jewel and then looked back at Inuyasha, "as you saw it came from inside me, and what's this jewel got you worrying about anyways?"

"It could make me even more powerful." Inuyasha's eyes began to get a power lust look, "then I won't be a week Hayno anymore"

Kagome stood up and moved as fast as she could outside. Inuyasha followed after her at top speed.

* * *

**(I hope you liked this chapter, review, and what ever else you do. And thanks for the reviews you have given me so far!)**


	5. Chapter 4: A simple command

**Chapter 4: a simple command**

**(Here is to the arrival of the fourth chapter *puts up glass of grape juice* and to the many more chapters to come *takes a drink and sets can down*. Now that I have had something with sugar in t I can stay up longer and finish more then one chapter, and maybe just maybe start a one shot KagomeXInuyasha story just for that fun of it. Ok enough of my chit chatting and more sort writing and you reading it :D)**

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V**

Inuyasha was only moments away from attacking me when I tripped over a root. He jumped over me and turned his body in mid air to face me. An evil grin on his face he walked to stand in front of me, would have stepped on my hand if I hadn't moved it.

"Hand over the jewel and you won't get hurt." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Like hell I will!" I said with a louder growl, the jewel in my left hand held with a death grip, "I've heard about this jewel from my grandpa, if I gave this to you you would turn into a full demon and kill everything that crossed you path!"

Inuyasha frowned and grabbed me by the back of the shirt and threw me into a tree only 10 ft. away from where he stood. "You will give that jewel to me or I will kill you and retrieve it from your cold hands!" He growled angrily

My body curled in pain my vision blurry for a moment before it became clear again, I looked up to him and stood, "I'd rather die then to let you kill helpless people!"

I got ready to fight when a beaded neckless appeared around Inuyasha's neck and a elderly ladies voice only 23 ft. away spoke

"Say a word that would will subdue him!" Lady keade yelled as Inuyasha went for an attack, "it matters not which, any will work!"

"Um uh..." A word to subdue a demon! How was I supposed to know that kind of word. Um let's see he's a dog demon like me and to get dogs to obey is by saying..." SIT BOY!"

The beads on his neck glowed a bit (or if you like how they didn't glow in the manga you can read it that way) and Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first, making a small crater.

I smiled over at lady keade before holding my side which really hurt and had been cut from a sharp branch, looking in my other hand the jewel glowed with a pure light. I put it into my skirt pocket and began walking away towards lady keade and glanced back at a now rising Inuyasha.

I could only giggle to my self before walking along side lady keade's horse back to the village

* * *

**(Ya this chapter is short but I think you would rather have short chapter then waiting forever for a semi long one. :) review, fav, follow do what ever you normally do)**


	6. Chapter 5- Information I love NOT!

**Chapter 5: Information I love... NOT!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sadly **

**(Me (I can't find a nickname for myself): Hey guys here's a new chapter! Sorry about not updating that much, I've been getting ready for school and playing sports. Also thanks for the reviews.**

**Inuyasha: Who cares about that? It's not like you are considered busy, and why are you so cheerful, it hurts my ears.**

**Me: (frowns) Kagome-chan!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit**

**Inuyasha: (thud)**

**Me: Anyways any joy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

When me and Kaede reach her hut she gives me something to change into. It was a beautiful sky blue kimono with white mixed in making the kimono look like it came from the sky. Of course when I was done she began talking about me again... I'm starting to feel like a celebrity.

"At first I wasn't sure but now I'm surtin, you are the reincarnation my sister Kikyo." Kaede said pointing to where the jewel had come from, "and the proof is not only because you look like her but because you had the shikon no tama or the jewel of four souls within you."

To bad that didn't help with how confused I was. I crossed my arms as I stand next to the fire frowning. "But why did Inuyasha want it, I mean it sounds like it gives you more power?"

Kaede nodded, "the jewel has the power to increase any type of power, in Inuyasha's case it can turn him into a full-fledged demon." She stirred a pot that held a stew, "only thing I find weird is that you can touch and purify the jewel even though you are a hayno." She finished seeming to be in deep thought.

"Maybe it has to do with me being this Kikyo person's reincarnation, cause from what I've heard from the village **(only heard this from her dog hearing)** is that she was a high priestess that kept the jewel purified and evil away from it." I said playing with my kimono's sleeves thinking mostly about getting home to my family, not about the jewel.

"You damn wench!" I hear a voice yell from the roof. I quickly recognize it to be Inuyasha.

I let out a growl before yelling back, "like your one to talk bastard!" He really annoyed me, and to even think we could have been friends.

Inuyasha punched a large whole into the ceiling, and stuck his head through it. Growling he said "What did you just say..." His golden eyes gave me a glare that would have haunted a human to his grave, but lucky for me I've seen worse glares... Which I don't think is a good thing. "Hand over the jewel, and we won't have to fight again."

"Like hell I will!" I tell at him and stand up straight waiting for him to attack.

Inuyasha broke through the roof about to attack me... "INUYASHA SIT!" And just like before the necklace glowed for a moment before Inuyasha slammed into the ground, barely missing the wood flooring. I giggle seeing him on the ground, on his face, just because I said "sit." Without realizing what I did the necklace glowed again and her mad a deeper crater, "opps sorry it slipped"

* * *

**(Ya I know it was short... But I'll get more ideas of what should happen (grins evilly) review, favorite or follow, or even all of them ;) just wishful thinking of mine...)**


	7. Author Note

**Sorry for not updating as much as I normally do. Because school is starting up i'm going to be writing a lot less then normal, but that most likely means chapters will be longer then what they have been lately. Again i'm really sorry!**

**-Keep**


	8. Chapter 6- Going home

**_Chapter 6: Going home_**

* * *

**Ok I'm back to writing again now that I have time and ideas, I'm going to take a whole nother road to this story. I've been trying to follow the anime/manga but that's not working out for me, so if how they meet people or get items is different that's why. Any ways... I know I said Kagome doesn't have spiritual power before, but I realized Kagome isn't Kagome without her spiritual powers, so she has them now.**

**-Keep**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the Inuyasha character's, I wish I did.**

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V**

I walk around Keade's village, I had to find a way home soon. It's been three days sense I've been stuck in the feudal era, and nothing's gone as planned. Every time I turn around I see Inuyasha, I feel like he's stalking me, but then again all he wants is the jewel. I let out a quiet sigh and feel my ears twitch. Touching my hair I felt grossed out, my used to be nice beautiful washed hair was now greasy and had leaves and sticks stuck in it because of the last few days.

'That damn Inuyasha, I'll get him for this' I jump into a tree close to the water, and sit down on the middle branch. Bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them I hummed. What song? I'm not sure, just a tune that came to mind.

The water gleamed from the sun, making me think about what had happened these few days. I time traveled through a well, met Inuyasha when I was human, maybe he doesn't remember that I was human when we first met.

"Like he would remember" I said out loud.

"Remember what?" I heard Inuyasha's voice bellow me. He jumped up landing on the tree branch above me.

I gave a frowned up at him, "none of your business" I said looking away from him.

"What that when I first met you were a human." He hit the mark. "And not a pretty one at that"

Now he hit a nerve. "Sit!" He hit my branch on his way down making me nearly fall off.

"Damn you wench," He growled at me.

"My name is Kagome not wench, get it right dog boy" I growled back at him and jumped down landing on him.

Inuyasha let out a snarl before he jumped up, letting me fall on my butt.

"What was that for" I said rubbing my now hurt butt

"Well maybe you shouldn't land on me next time wench." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

He really wants to get a clubber doesn't he? "I told you my name is Kagome, not wench, idiot"

"I'm not an idiot stupid" Inuyasha said with an angry tone, "and you're more of an idiot then I am anyways"

"Sit!" I yelled at him, and the necklace dragged his face into the ground, "Sit! Sit! Sit!" I was going to say sit again but he was groaning in pain and twitching a bit, maybe I got carried away but he deserved it. I mean he can't even say a simple name like Kagome but instead calls me names. He has some nerve I'll give him that much but he really needs to learn his place.

While I was lost in thought Inuyasha had seemed to have gotten up and was giving me glares. He dusted himself off before crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you there?"

"huh uh ya of course I am" I stumble over my words, turning away quickly I started walking away towards the bone eaters well, 'maybe if I jump back into it I can get back home, I mean I did come out of the well so shouldn't I be able to jump in and return'. I got back out of thought when I ran into a tree. "when did that get there?"

"it's always been there, you just seemed to run into it stupid wench" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"would you shut up all ready dumb dog" I growled back

"I'm not the dumb one you are" he said taking a step toward me.

"yes you are, I mean you have enough stupidness to piss me off" I said with a slight snarl

Inuyasha snarled showing his teeth, "who cares if I piss you off, it's not like you can do anything to me." He said turning away and crossing his arms again and did a sort of pouty face.

"Sit Boy!" I yelled at him and of course the beads pulled him down face first. "I thought I couldn't do anything to you" I said and started walking off again this time missing all the trees.

Inuyasha lifted his head watching me go, "wench where are you going?"

"I'm going home"

He jumped up and landed in front of me, "then hand over the jewel."

I reached for the jewel that hung from my neck and lifted it up, "what this thing." He nodded. I let out an angry sigh, "Sit boy! Why don't you learn that you're not getting this" I said and walked ontop of him and continued walking to the well. On my way I get call idiot, stupid, wench and other names I really don't want to repeat.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at that but I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, or at least when I finish writing it. Review please, and it's ok to criticize my writing because that's how I get better **

**-Keep**


End file.
